Broly Universe 12
Introduction Universe 12 Broly is the result of Huanglong jealousy. While spying on the other universes Huanglong noticed that they all had a bunch of sayians and that he did not have one. Huanglong felt out of place and lacking for not having a sayian, and as a result he went about his way of researching the Sayians though the Akashic Records. After discovering Broly Haunglong used the power of his magic to create his own version. Of course Hanglong made his stronger than the original and added a little flair to give him a kick. Apperance Broly is 12 feet tall and six feet wide. His body is made up of 90 percent pure muscle and he weighs up to a ton. He wears his iconic White pants, Red waist cloth, and golden boots and bracers. His hair is pitch black and runs all the way down to his back and his arms are covered in deep red hair. His golden necklace hangs across his chest. Personality Broly is insane and takes great pleasure in the suffering of others. He has a strong and Burning hatred for Goku and LordNoodleXIV. It should be noted that his hatred for LordNoodleXIV is no where near his hatred for Goku. Seeing Noodle puts him in a foul mood and makes him take his aggression out on other people. Seeing Goku sends him into a berserk rage that makes him attack with all abandonment. Beyond his rage Broly is a torched, but arrogant soul. He has lived his entire life only knowing war and conflict. Due to the nature of his powers Broly has been sentient since he was a baby and he posses a photographic memory. He remembers every event since his birth and relives them every time he thinks back onto them. This means he remembers Goku's annoying crying that harmed his super effective ears and the stabbing he received as a baby. He also remembers how LordNoodleXIV stopped him from freeing himself of his new would be master. Broly's pride should not be forgotten. Broly is a very proud sayian, possibly the most proud of them all. He sees himself as being beyond all other life forms and the strongest thing there is. For him Might makes right and since he is the mightiest he gets to call the shots. Abilities Broly, despite his power being Maximum, has no real martial arts training. Even after Huanglong revived him and made him into a new creature Broly was never taught in the ways of martial arts. This means that Broly is a Brawler. He fights with unorthodox punches, Kicks, close lines, and any other move that comes to his mind. His ki blast also lack the refinement that most other warriors have. They are mainly balls of lumped together energy. They are very effective at wide range attacks, but very ineffective at pin point accuracy. Legendary Super Sayian 4 When Broly was remade by Huanglong he was given a new transformation, Legendary Super Sayian 4. This transformation is different from the standard version of Super Sayian 4. To start off it carries with it the Legendary Super Sayian ability to constantly Zenkai. This means that Broly's power is constantly grows at a alarming rate. Another advantage that comes with this form a Super Sayian 4 trait that makes him immune to effect magic. This means that any power that applies a effect, like debuff, weaken, wish powers, and others will not affect him. Another trait that should be noted by Broly is his super armor. Super Armor is a thick layer of energy that constantly flows around Broly's body. This layer of energy prevents him from being touched by attacks and allows him to shrug off blows from other opponents. This allows Broly to attack even when he is taking attacks. It should be noted that this super armor can consciously be increase to allow Broly to hit harder, take more damage, and look awesome. Legendary Super Sayian 4 God Rose Broly's secret transformation allows him to power God Ki, which he received from Haunglong upon his rebirth, into his Legendary Super Sayian form. The New God Ki flows though his body replacing the old normal Ki. This new found power causes Broly's body to change. He becomes smaller and his hair grows out like Super Sayian 3. However he gives off a dark aura like Black's Super Sayian Rose. In this form Broly's Ki can not be sense unless the other user has God Ki and that Gravity itself stops working around him. It is in this form that Broly is capable of performing nearly impossible feats due to his Ki saturating the space. When Broly is in Sayian God 4 form one can be struck by him from anywhere on the battlefield. This is due to him manipulating space and creating worm holes as a result. If he can sense your energy he can It should be noted that Broly's God Ki also is effected by his Zenkai. Overlord - Overlrod is a ability that Broly is only able to do in Legendary Super Sayian 4 God form. The ability uses his God ki to distort space and allows Broly to strike his opponent in multiple places at the very same moment. The speed is so great that it is instantaneous. It should also be noted that Overlord happens on all plains of existence that exist in a thirty foot radius around Broly. Any pocket dimension in that area will also be hit by his attacks. History Broly's history first began in Universe 7, alternate time line. In this time line Broly was born, fought, and died to Goku. His soul was passed on to the afterlife and his story came to a end. When Huanglong decided that he wanted a Sayian of his own he researched all the Universes that had Sayians and then came across Broly. Studying all he could about the Legendary Super Sayian Huanglong recreated his body from scratch and then made improvements on it. Once his improvements were done he turned the body into a baby and then bound Broly's soul, which he stole from Universe 7, into it. After that he sent the baby to his past self to raise as a powerful Warrior. As a boy Broly grew up with all his memories of Universe 7 and all of his hatred. His time under Huanglong was not much better, due to Broly already being insane and Huanglong being evil. Huanglong would let Broly act out and then crush him with a single devastating blow. He would then force the boy to improve his fighting techniques, without teaching him anything. Huanglong wanted to be sure that Broly was powerful, but not to powerful that he could not defeat him. Eventually however Huanglong saw the writing on the wall as Broly reached full maturity. It came clear to him that Broly's power was going to reach the level of the Gods and that if he was not careful he was going to be usurped by this monster he was creating. In order to counter this Huanglong created LordNoodleXIV. Well to be honest he created LordNoodle. However that creation and the 12 that came after were destroyed. Eventually he perfected his Golems and created LordNoodleXIV, who could stand up to Broly. Once Broly reached Super Sayian 4 he became very unruly. Huanglong wish granting magic and other effect spells could no longer control him, but thanks to LordNoodleXIV the God Dragon was able to keep control. Whether it was pride, a since of fatherhood, or just crazy Huanglong decided to teach Broly how to control the God Ki sleeping inside of his body. Under Huanglong training Broly learned how to control his sleeping energy and received his new form. Not long after that the tournament of power began. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Super Saiyan Category:Saiyan Category:Ki Manipulator Category:Magic User Category:Brawler Category:Universe 12